Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates None. Category:Browse